Hero deck
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: Version in English. 50 pharagraps about Jaden relationship with the E-heros, Neo-Spacians and Hane Kuriboh.


**The version of Héroes in English; is because there are many stories about Jaden, but I couldn't found one detailing very well his relationship with his deck. Fifty paragraphs about Jaden´s friendship with the Elemental Heros, Neo-spacians and Kuriboh. **

**Comics: **Jaden had many comic books in his room about super heroes, which he used to read all days. After he completed his deck E-Hero, he stopped reading them because he could see through the duels the same stories in his comics. When he returned from his second year, he started reading again. No for him, but for the monsters in his deck.

**Silence: **Jaden didn't know that they could hear them. When he realized he could, he always talked to them and them with him. When the Light of Ruin blind him, the silence was worse than when he didn't know they existed.

**Respect: **In school, the children spent time with Jaden only to see them. In high school, the older boys mocked Jaden because he still had monsters for children. "Super heroes aren't real, there are for kids, grow up boy"; those were the jokes from the other youngsters. In the Academy, they were known as the heroes of the island.

**Stuffed: **From all monsters in his deck, only Hane Kuriboh was the smallest. When Jaden put him on the field, the female students said that he was adorable and looked like a stuffed toy. Can say, Kuriboh didn't like too much when the rest of the deck joked with that.

**Parents: **The E-heros knew Jaden´s parents and all their routine. The Neo-spacians took more time to get used that Jaden´s family were always outside and far away from their only son.

**Secret:** In Jaden´s house, there was an old card that had been stuck for a year in the drawer of his desk, until the boys pulled it out when he was 8. The monster never spoke to Jaden, neither with the monsters on his deck, with the E-heros or the Neo-spacians. Despite they insisted him to tell more about Jaden´s childhood, he said nothing. When they returned from the Dark world, he said one thing: I knew it.

**Demon:** The monster who chased Jaden, said that he only belonged to her. She was cruel, psychopath and was poisoned with the Light of Ruin. She claimed she was the original guardian of Jaden; that they have taken her place and she will make them suffer until the end of the universe for it. When they hear about how she attacked Jaden friends when he was a child, the monsters have no doubt that she wasn't a guardian, but a demon.

**Maiden:** Burst Lady is not going to stop teasing Sparkman and Avian for the incident with Maiden in Love. All the deck knows now about their love misadventures.

**Friend:** Jaden has many friends in the Academy; a few ones in home and no one who understand the bond he had with them. Maybe Chazz, but he spends most of the time arguing with the Ojama. When Jesse arrived to the Academy, he was the first person who could understand the bond they share with Jaden.

**Prince:** Yubel said that Jaden is a prince; the heir of the Gentle Darkness. For the others, he is their most reliably and trusted friend.

**Book:** Jaden doesn't read too much, except for his comic books. But in his room, there is a book fill with underlines and marks of drawing. An encyclopedia of animals he used to draw the Neo-spacians.

**Intelligence:** Jaden is not a fool, a low, neither an empty head, like the others duelists mock (especially when they lost). He takes time to understand, but when he gets it he never get wrong again.

**Innocence:** Sometimes, the E-Heros wished Jaden was more responsible and mature, especially with his scores. The Neo-spacians worried about Jaden didn't take seriously the danger he found himself with the Light of Ruin so close. After they returned from the Dark World, Jaden become more serious and mature. But part of they wished he hadn't changed so much.

**King:** Supreme King Haou is not Jaden. He is not a king. He is not a duelist. He is a tyrant, a dictator and a murderer. And the worst is that Jaden allow him to reign.

**Strike Back:** Only the E-Heros keep loyal to Jaden, after what happened with the Supreme King. The Neo-spacians weren't sure if they should keep supporting him, especially because he failed the promise to use the power of darkness correctly. But when the last General of Haou attacked and Jaden did nothing, they couldn't avoid shouting him to strike back.

**Forgiveness:** Haou force them to fight in a bloody war. He took out Kuriboh and the Neo-spacians from his deck, to replace them with the Evil Hero. Other monster wouldn't have forgiven Jaden. But they did it.

**Jealousy:** They have never had jealousy. All of them are partners and have passed a lot of things, to let that selfish emotion overcome them. They couldn't understand why Yubel acted in that way.

**Tolerance:** Jaden and Yubel are one now. They would have to learn to tolerate her in the deck, but they would do it only for Jaden. With the pass of time, the tolerance becomes friendship.

**Conversation:** Jaden friends also have a few monsters spirits in their decks. They talk more with Syrus and Hassleberry monsters. The Gem beasts are good talkers. Although they started with the wrong foot, the Destiny Heroes talk to them every time they can.

**Stay:** After what Hauo did, they have doubts about staying with Jaden. When Aster sacrificed himself, his monsters didn't abandon them. When Jaden couldn't use the fusion card, they realized they must stay with him.

**Favorite:** When Jaden talks about his favorite monster, he explains that is the one he likes to use more in duels. But, he has not favorites outside duels.

**Love:** All monsters in Jaden´s deck know the boy is complete lost in the subject of having a girlfriend or like a girl. With Blair, he says nothing because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. With Alexis, he is on the moon. With Yubel… he knows more about the subject.

**Incomprehension:** The E-heros, the Neo-spacians, even Kuriboh, get angry every time Jaden´s parents tried to convince him to quit dueling. It always ends with the boy running away from his home or locking himself in his room, hurt or angry at his parent's hard words. When they learn about Yubel, they realized is not incomprehension but fear.

**Alarm clock:** They take turns to wake Jaden every time he falls asleep during an exam.

**Gift: **Jaden rarely celebrate his birthdays, due the date is during vacation and his friends didn't know about it until they asked him…after the Light of Ruin was defeated. When the third year started, his friends surprise him with a small party and a packet of rare cards. Unfortunately, the rare cards resulted to be common. While Syrus, Atticus and Halsselberry, went after the hustler, Jaden welcome the little magician monster.

**Useless:** Haou call them useless, traitors and weak. The worst wasn't the mock laugh of the Evil Hero, but that was a part of Jaden who told them that.

**Fist:** Jaden had only fight with his fists one time in all his life. Was when a bully tried to stole them; the result was a black eye, an injured finger and a punishment for a whole week.

**Obsession:** The problem with Yubel is… that she is too obsessive with Jaden safety. Neos and others had to stop her, when one of the students throw on purpose a football ball towards Jaden and made the boy fall. If they haven't stopped her… the bully would be in coma.

**Room:** Despite they like the company of other monsters, is the last straw when Jaden allow them to sleep in the room because Chazz is complaining about space.

**Wound:** Jaden always ends hurt after a dangerous duel. But what bothers them most, is that he always ask them if they are okay. Especially, when he had an arrow into his elbow and was surrounded by a group, who were claiming revenge against Haou actions.

**Water: **When they were in the desert, Aqua Dolphin almost dehydrated because of the heat. Jaden gave him part of his water ration, despite the monster insisted he didn't need it. Neither Bubbleman could reject the help.

**Pillow:** Black Panther is a perfect pillow every time Jaden travels and can´t found a shelter.

**Revulsion:** Jaden can´t understand why girls run away when they see a few of his monsters. Especially with Necroshade and Flare Scarab. What is wrong with a shaman and a beetle?

**Slap:** Many of Alexis´s monsters wanted also to give Jaden a slap in the face, for having no consideration with Atticus. The E-Heros keep away from them for the rest of the day.

**Girl:** Card Ejector and Burst Lady are the only girls in his deck. But they don't care too much about it.

**Gold:** Humans said each color has a meaning. Red is courage and passion. Brown is steadiness. Golden is evil.

**Turns:** Neos is the principal guardian of Jaden. But since Yubel returned, she insist is her duty not his. At the end, they reach an understanding. Neos will protect Jaden from minor incidents and Yubel from bigger ones.

**Tears:** They have never seen Jaden cry. Not even when he was little. The first time they saw tears in his face, they don't know what to do.

**Sight:** The E-Heros will be always thankful to the Neo-spacians for giving back Jaden his sight.

**Insult:** Jaden never gets angry at insults. It looks like he doesn't understand them. But they know is not true. Jaden understand and feels every insult… Only that he decides to ignore them.

**Breath:** They always remind him to breathe when he eats.

**Cycle:** Yubel said Jaden is cursed to always rebirth. Every time he rebirth, she will look for him. Sometimes they ask themselves if they would be able to found him when he left this world.

**Cape:** Yubel blames super heroes for a few accidents that Jaden had when he was little. One of them was when he fell on his head while trying to fly with a cape. Lucky for him he was wearing a helmet. She hits Sparkman after he said: that explains a few things.

**Dolphin:** While they were visiting Domino City, Jaden took them to an aquarium. They saw dolphins that looked a bit like the ones in Neo Space. When Jaden mentioned this to his friends, one member of the Society of Light accused the animals to be spies. The boy ended soak when he fell into the pool and scolded by the trainer. Subject closed.

**Animals:** The animals in Earth are very weird. They tend to bite the cards or destroy them. The only animal they like is Pharaoh.

**Dog:** Jaden never had a dog. It doesn't matter. Wroughtweiler is happy to take that place.

**Memories:** They have no option. If they want to know more about Jaden when he was a child… they must ask Yubel.

**Soft:** Many of the E-heros look like they are hard and serious. But they are gentle. Like Clayman and Wildhert, although they would never admit it.

**Little:** Hero Kid bothers that they call him little o rookie. He is not a rookie, he is a hero. But he knows the others call him like that because they want him to exceed himself every day.

**Mischievousness:** With Kuriboh, it was enough with keeping an eye on him. With the Chrysalis… well, C. Dolphin get into the tub every time he could. With Chicky, they had to look him in the bin of bread. Larva was generally in the bin of rice. Mole was in the backyard. Pantail was with Pharaoh. And Pinny was in the lanterns. Jaden found it very funny. For them, it wasn't. Especially when Chazz complained he couldn't take a bath because there was a fish in the tub.


End file.
